Designing communication devices (e.g., wireless communication devices) to have a low error rate (e.g., a low error-vector magnitude or EVM) presents significant engineering challenges. For example, switching between receive and transmit modes results in transient noise that manifests as an increased EVM. In some instances, this noise affects the frequency of a reference oscillating signal provided by an RF frequency synthesizer, which takes time to settle after switching. As a result, frequency estimation performed using packet header training fields may be inaccurate, such that it differs from frequency estimation performed using entire packets. Inaccurate frequency estimation results in increased EVM.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the figures and specification.